A Displaced Pink Space Cat
by Sky Hooves
Summary: A young man goes to a Convention and buys a Plush from a guy dressed as the Merchant from Resident Evil 4. That's the last thing he remembers before waking up in a different universe and different body. Let's see how well he will adapt with his new body and powers.
1. Chapter 1

A Displaced Pink Space Cat

"Hihihi! That was fun. Let's see what else I can find." I said as I flew in my energy bubble into space from the last planet I just visited and gave them some little scares. It was all in good fun and they had some fun as well. I'm, not this cruel.

But I'm still not very sure where exactly I landed. I know I'm in the Star Trek universe. That was clear as I saw this Borg Sphere a few month ago. But where exactly? DS9? Enterprise? Or am I...

 ***BONG!***

My thoughts were interrupted as I didn't saw where I flew and something collided with me and knocked me out cold.

 _Some hours later..._

"..."

"..."

I slowly came to my senses. I heard voices. But I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"... make out what this ... is. My scans ... to bring many different results. I'm not even able to specify it's DNA." said a voice that clearly belongs to a male. And I think I know this voice...

"Thanks, Doctor. Is it possible to wake it? Maybe it can answer some of our questions." This voice was female. And I also know this voice...

"I don't know why not. It seems to have only got a light bump on the head as we crashed into it. Which is a miracle by its own. Considering we flow in it with Warp." Answered the male voice and I decided I heard enough and it was time to open my eyes.

The first thing I saw was the ceiling and the lights there. I was blended for a moment while my eyes adjusted to the light. I grunted and raised in a more sitting position.

"Oh. It seems our patient woke up from alone." said the male voice and I looked to where it was coming from. I could barely hold my jaw from dropping as I saw the familiar face of the one and only Doctor! One of my favorite characters from Star Trek: Voyager! That means, I'm in the Delta Quadrant.

I looked with wide eyes at him then turned to the others beings in the room and almost squealed. There they were! Neelix! Tuvok! Seven of Nine! (So, I'm in this timeline. Too bad I couldn't meet Kes. I think it would be cool.) And last but not least: Captain Kathryn Janeway!

"Greetings. I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway. Welcome on board the federation ship Voyager. I hope you are alright after we accidently... bumped into you." Captain Janeway greeted me.

Best! Day! EVER!

I waved at her and said: "Greetings to you, Captain Janeway!"

She looked confused and then looked to Tuvok: "Either or Universal Translator has a few problems, or our little friend her can only say one word. Mew."

Oh. That's right. I should have explained a bit more before I was knocked out. I'm a Pokemon named Mew in the Star Trek Universe... still doesn't explain much, I know. Let me start from the beginning while they are talking about other things:

 **Location: Earth**

 **Year: 2017**

It was the time of year I have been waiting for. The GamesCom! I have saved my money for this event since last year. And now it was time. I was a 28 year old boy named Jens. I was pretty normal looking guy and normal height. Really, nothing special about me. I had brown hair and brown eyes. I wore a plain white T-Shirt and blue jeans. I had a Backpack with some food and drinks for the day and lots of space for merchandise.

I already found some good stuff and was about to go to the next hall, as I noticed this one stand. It looked like nothing special, but the stuff he had there... was just AWESOME! I wondered why no one else seems to see this stand. I got over and took a closer look. A Link Mastersword, the Guns from Alucard, a Digi-Device. Damn, he even had Ruffys Straw Hat! And where these the Seven Dragonballs!

"Hello! Young man." Came a male voice suddenly from my side and startled me. "I see you have an eye for quality works. May I help you with something?" I looked to the guy and saw ,he was dressed like the Merchant from Resident Evil. Maybe that's why no one came over here... This guy looked a bit creepy. He even had glowing red eyes.

"Uhm.. thanks. I'm just looking in the moment. Say, you have really fine stuff here. I can tell they are high quality. But do you have something like plush dolls, as well? I'm still looking for a new one for my collection." I asked him as I recovered my nerves.

He thought about it for a moment and then said: "Hm... yes. I have indeed a few to choose from right over here." He gestured to a table to the side and I got over there. There were indeed some plush toys. I looked around for a bit before I found one I really wanted. It was a Mew plush! It looked exactly like I would imagine Mew would look in the real world. I picked it up and looked it over. It was just perfect. Too perfect... I sighed and put it back.

The Merchant came to my side and saw me putting the Plush back. "What's wrong my friend? Didn't you like this one?"

"I do actually. But I'm pretty sure I can't afford such quality work. I have already spent a lot of money here. Sorry to waste your time." I said and was about to leave.

But the merchant grabbed my arm and said: "You are a very polite young man. And I probably shouldn't do this but... I will give you a discount on this one. How about... 40 bucks and it's yours."

My eyes widened and I couldn't believe what I heard. Was this guy serious? But I couldn't let this chance go. I took my wallet out and paid for the Mew. It somehow felt warmer as I held it.

The Merchant put the money away and the last thing I heard was: "Good luck. And I hope you have fun there." Then some kind of Portal opened under me and I fall in before I lost consciousness.

 **Back at the Voyager**

Seems like they are finished talking about... whatever. Captain Janeway was now coming closer and asked: "Can you understand us?" I decided to play cute and just tilted my head to the side and let out a "Mew?" sound like a cat or dog. The Doctor was just finishing scanning me with his Tricorder and got back to the Captain. I saw him passing a Energy Field which was most likely in place in case I was dangerous. Can't really blame them for being careful.

The Door to the Medical bay opened and I saw a child coming in. It was Naomi Wildman! The others turned around to her and Janeway asked surprised what she was doing here.

"I wanted to ask for permission to see and greet our new guest on board Captain." She asked in a very formal way, it was just super cute.

Janeway smiled and leaned a bit down to her level to talk to her: "I know this is very exciting for you, but we still don't know much about this creature. It could be dangerous."

I decided to be funny and placed myself so that my Tail would be waving just about Janeway's head. It looked like a periscope that goes back and forth. It seemed to work as I heard Naomi giggle at the sight of a Tail dancing over her Captains head.

Janeway smiled and asked what so funny was. Naomi pointed behind her and saw my tail fast falling behind me. I put my paws behind my back and whistled innocently while looking anywhere but in her direction.

Naomi now got her first look at me and she gasped as she saw me. She got closer to me but was stopped by Janeway. "Don't get too close. We don't know how it will react."

"I'm sure it will not harm us." explained Naomi and looked to me. I looked back at her and saw in her eyes something like... recognition? But how would she recognize me? She came a bit closer and then asked: "Isn't that right... Mew?"

I'm pretty sure my eyes got the size of dinner plates as she called me by this name. I really didn't expected this.

And from the reaction of the others, they neither. "Naomi... how do you know his name?" asked Tuvok.

 _"That I would like to know as well."_ I said Telepathically. Everyone turned around and looked at me. I started to float above the bed and stopped before the Force Field. I quickly activated my Bubble around me and just flow through the Field as if it's not even there and right in front of Naomi. Janeway got in the way, but I just flow around her and landed in front of Naomi. She was easily a head bigger as me.

 _"So... how do you know my name?"_ I asked her and tapped my foot on the ground like a parent waiting for an explanation why the Cookie Jar was empty.

She showed no fear towards me, but was a bit surprised that I would come to her. "Tom showed me some old games from the 20th century. One of them is called Pokemon. I found it really fascinated and replicated the games. You are one of the Legendary Pokemon, or not?"

I took a deep breath and let it out as I pinched with my little paws the bridge of my nose.

 _"On one hand, this makes think a bit easier... on the other, it makes thinks a bit more complicated as well..."_ I said Telepathically and sighed.

"Shouldn't I have said that? I'm sorry." Naomi said and I looked at her sad eyes. You really can't stand mad at her. I smiled and floated a bit higher. I gave her a nuzzle to the cheek which makes her giggle and laugh a bit before I got back.

 _"It's not your fault. I just didn't expected someone to know my name or my species at all."_ I said to her and we giggled a bit together.

"Ahem... excuse me?" came the sound of Janeway from behind me. I turned around and said: _"You are forgiven. What can I do for you, Captain?"_

"Well, we would really like to learn more about you and your species. And especially how you could be part of a game from the 20th century from earth. If that's alright with you." Said Janeway.

I thought for a moment about his, and then said: _"Sure. But that will be the more complicated part I mentioned earlier."_

"Time Travel?" Asked Janeway.

 _"AND Alternative Universe to be precise."_ I answered.

Janeway sighed and muttered: "Just great..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Displaced Pink Space Cat

Me, Janeway, Tuvok, Neelix, the Doctor, Seven and Naomi left the infirmary to go to the conference room to talk more about me. I was in the moment lying on Naomis head, much to her amusement and just enjoyed the ride.

 _"Thanks for the ride sweetie. You have no idea how boring it can get to fly."_ I said in her mind.

Naomi put a hand on my head and started stroking me while saying: "It's no problem Mew." I just went limp and purred by the wonderful feeling. The other noticed this and looked a bit confused at me.

I looked back and asked: _"What? I'm a Pink Space Cat. What do you expect?"_ They just looked away and entered a room which I identified as the conference room. They all took their seats and Naomi sat with me still on her head in one of the free chairs.

Janeway was the first to speak: "Alright. Since we are all here, we should start with Introductions. My name is..."

 _"Captain Kathryn Janeway. From federation ship Voyager. You and your Crew are stranded here because the 'caretaker' brought you here to try to find a successor. And I already know all your names."_ I said.

The Captain and the others looked taken aback by my knowledge. Tuvok spoke next: "Well, it seems like the story of our journey has traveled far in this Quadrant."

Neelix came next: "I... have the feeling this is not the reason why she seems to know so much about us."

I turned my gaze to Neelix and nodded to him and said: _"That would be correct, mister Neelix. Good observation. And, just for your information, Legendary Pokemon actually don't have a gender. But to not make this anymore complicated, I identify myself as female."_

Neelix smiled at the compliment and nodded to me in thanks.

Seven spoke up next: "I take it, that is part of the different dimension comment from earlier?"

 _"That would be correct. To get to the point: I came from a dimension were everything that happens here and in the Alpha Quadrant is part of a TV series called 'Star Trek: Voyager' and you all are pretty famous."_ I explained.

"And how did you end up in this dimension?" asked Janeway.

 _"Well... I was at a Games convention, a place where new games were introduced and all kind of merchandise for games were sold. Not to forget the Cosplayers. Fans who are making costumes and dressing as their favorite characters from games, series or other fictional characters."_ I said.

"So, in your old dimension, Pokemon were real?" asked Naomi.

 _"Where did you get that idea from?"_ I asked.

"Well, since you are a Mew and you could just go to the convention without problems..." she said but I interrupted her.

 _"Ooooh... no. Pokemon are as fictional in my dimension as they are in this."_ I answered.

"Then how could you go there, when you weren't real?" asked Naomi again.

 _"Before I came to this dimension, I was a human."_ I said simply.

"Oh. That would explain it." Said Naomi.

The others looked at me in pure shock. Even Seven and Tuvok seem a bit taken aback.

"And... how did you...?" asked Janeway and was referring to my body.

 _"Well, as I was on the convention, I was looking for some good stuff for my collection. I'm, what is known as, a Nerd. I found a stand with great replicas of items from fictional worlds. Turns out, they weren't replicas, but the REAL stuff."_ I said and floated down from Naomi's head and sat in her lap instead.

 _"The person that runs the stable is known as 'The Merchant'. He is dressed like a really popular merchant from a game called 'Resident Evil 4' and he looks really badass."_ They looked confused, probably don't know what I mean with badass. _"It means, he looks really cool, great, awesome. Just like how you imagine how the merchant would look in real life."_ I explained.

 _"Anyways, I was at the stable and saw a plush Mew, which I wanted. The price was a bit high, but the Merchant said he would get a bit lower with the prize. As I paid and got the plush, some kind of magical portal appeared under me and I fell unconscious. The next thing I know, I found myself floating in this dimension in space and in a new body."_ I waited a moment to let all the information set before I continued.

 _"As you can imagine, I panicked at first. But after I realized I wouldn't die, with being in space and all, I learned how to float and I explored were I actually was. And after some encounters with different species, I learned actually where I landed."_ I explained to them.

"And how long have you been in this dimension?" Asked Tuvok.

 _"Well... let me think..."_ I said and tipped my finger at my head. _"It should be now around... 1000 years. Give or take a few years. It's not easy to keep track of time when every planet has its own measurement of time."_ I explained.

"You... have been here... for over a thousand years?" asked Janeway.

 _"Yes."_ I said. _"But I was in a different galaxy at the time. I only arrived here about 3 month ago."_

Before anyone could ask another question, the intercom beeped and the voice of Harry Kim was heard: "Captain? We found some abnormal high energy levels with our sensors. You should better come and take a look at that."

Janeway tapped her communicator and said: "I'm on my way. Seems like we have to talk later about this situation, Miss Mew." said Janeway, the last part directed at me.

I giggled and said: _"Just Mew is fine. And I think I should better come with you. I have a feeling what this energy could be."_ With that, we all stood up and got to the Bridge. Naomi got back to her quarter to tell her mom from her first contact with a new species.

We arrived at the bridge and some eyes turned to me, but quickly got back to their work. Probably already used to seeing different species on the ship. Chakotay, who had in the moment the bridge, looked a bit longer at me, before turning with a questioning face to Janeway.

"This is the guest we... bumped into. Her name is Mew. I will give you the details later" answered Janeway.

Chakotay turned to me and said with a smile: "In this case, welcome on board, miss Mew."

"Mew? Like... the Pokemon Mew?" asked another voice from the control panels in front of a bid flat screen. I looked and saw Tom Paris starring open mouthed at me.

 _"I had kind of expected for you to recognize a Pokemon, mister Paris. After all, Naomi told me you were the one who showed her the games."_ I said.

"We should concentrate on the matter at hand first, mister Paris." Said Chakotay and turned back to the Captain and said: "A few minutes ago, we registered an unknown energy a few light years in front of us. Or scanner cannot see anything that would explain this energy and so I ordered a change of our course to not possible collide with whatever it is."

I looked to the big screen in front of us, where I could see the stars flying by as we traveled with Warp. I could feel the energy they were talking about and recognized it...

"Captain? The energy seems to move and sets a course." Said Harry from his console.

"Which course does it take?" asked Janeway.

 _"Direct course to me..."_ I said without taking my eyes from the screen and they turned their eyes to me.

Janeway walked calmly to me and asked: "What is this energy? Where does it come from and why is it following you?"

A few moments, I said nothing. But then I turned to her and said: _"Captain. I would like to ask you for permission to stop you ship and let this energy coming to me. I can promise you, it is not dangerous. At least, when I have it."_

"I can't just let this energy coming near my ship without knowing exactly what it is." Said captain Janeway.

I smiled at her and said: _"I actually expected this answer. Then I would like for you to at least slow down the ship so I can teleport out and get this energy myself."_ I continued with a more serious tone: _" Believe me when I say, you don't want anyone else to get it."_

Janeway thought for a moment and then said: "Mister Paris, stop the ship."

I looked surprised and said: _"I actually didn't expect this change of mind so fast, Captain."_

Janeway took place on the captains chair and said: "I decided to put my trust in you. I still want an explanation once this is over."

 _"Of course, Captain. That shouldn't take too long."_ I said and floated over to Harry Kim's station to see where the energy was right now. It was close now, only a few kilometers away as suddenly another ship got under Warp in front of us.

It was a Borg Sphere...


End file.
